tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Rhys Lain
Rhys Lain was the son of Christy and Arnaud Lain and the grandson of the infamous warlord Sydney Losstarot. When his parents were killed a few decades after the Sydney Losstarot War, he was adopted by his nanny Marya who took him out of Miletos to Cardia. Rhys had the innate Losstarot magic within and could access it even as an infant. When bandits attacked Marya and tried to rape her on the way to Cardia, Rhys felt her fear and unleashed his magic, incinerating the bandits. As he grew up in Cardia, other children began to fear him because his eyes looked sinister. He often defeated bullies and protected the weak, and he saw his innate power as a gift from the god Cardia himself. Rhys began to see himself as a chosen one who would set things right in the world. When Rhys turned 10, he noticed that some black-cloaked men were spying on him and Marya. He tracked down one of the spies into a local house but was soon caught by the superior of the black-cloaked men who was none other than Raistlin I, the former King of Cardia. Rhys accused Raistlin of spying, and Raistlin calmly explained to Rhys about the prophecy of the rise of Losstarot and that he had to stop the descendants of Sydney from breeding no matter what it took. Raistlin asked Rhys to accompany him to his tower in Miletos where he would place him for all eternity. Rhys would be free to do anything he wanted in the tower as long as he never met any person who he might harm. Rhys was blinded by rage at this point, though, and feared that Raistlin was only an agent of the Mullencamp and wanted to turn him into a monster. He attacked Raistlin and eventually killed him with his immense power. He stole Raistlin's staff and retreated back to his home where Marya was oddly quiet and gave him a katana named Dokubaraken. When Rhys turned 18, he encountered two loyal followers of Raistlin who had come to avenge Raistlin's death. Rhys defeated them with the help of Dokubaraken, and this was the first time. When he returned home, he had a lengthy discussion with Marya who revealed herself to be the wife of Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul. She confirmed that Rhys had indeed killed Raistlin and that Rhys was a descendant of Sydney Losstarot. When Rhys asked why she did not kill him for his evil acts, Marya explained the history of Rhys's father, Arnaud, and said that she believed that Rhys had another destiny in store for him. She asked Rhys to chart his own course. She believed that Rhys did not have to repeat the sins of his father and grandfather. Rhys promised Marya to keep on living, and he left Cardia and joined the military to fight against growing secessionism in the Cardian countryside. Rhys helped the Clergy of Cardia and the Provisional Government in battle against the secessionists in the following years. He had a crisis of faith when he saw innocents being killed, and this eventually led him to leave the army for some time. The descendants of Rhys Lain would eventually breed Anoki Lain who would help seal Yurius again in an event known as the Second Banishment and fight against Arawn Losstarot. See also *Descendants of Losstarot *Losstarot Clan *Marya Aurelac de Maar Sul *Raistlin I Category:Cardia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Losstarot Clan Category:Second Age